


Awakening

by transfixme_quite



Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara wakes up from a relaxing nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

It was dark and quiet. Lara opened her eyes, seeing only the light of a laptop off to her left, and feeling lazy fingertips dragging along her bare shoulder. She inhaled deeply, realising she was leaned up against something warm and hard - some _one_. The fingers left her skin sharply, and the person tensed up almost immediately.

"I'm sorry!" Came the panicked voice. Lara looked up to see Dash, his eyes wide and apologetic. He swallowed hard. "You said you were going to take a quick nap and it wasn't as quick as you made it seem it would be and you shifted into my side and I didn't want to disturb you so I turned out the lights and continued our research. You've just been so exhausted lately... I'm sorry."

Lara gave Dash a sympathetic smile. She hadn't been uncomfortable. In fact, she'd been the most comfortable she'd been in a long time. Dash was looking around the room, unsure of what to do, his right hand still in the air, and his left gripping the laptop. She widened her smile to ease Dash's mind, and rubbed his stomach gently. She felt his muscles tighten against her hand, and he let out a nervous laugh of relief, then relaxed.

"It's okay, Dash. You don't have to be so uncertain with me. We're good. Thanks for taking care of me." She held eye contact with him, until he nodded with a shy smile, and placed his hand back on her shoulder. Lara sat up a little, curling up into Dash a little more. "What have you found?"


End file.
